First Impressions
by Imgonnaneedabiggermouth
Summary: Pride and Predjudice Rumbelle AU. Belle is the second daughter in a family full of eligible young women. So what happens when the handsome Mr. Jefferson comes to town bringing with him a very distinguished and mysterious friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first installment in my Rumbelle Pride and Predjudice AU. I am a big fan of Jane Austen's orginal work and the Matthew McFayden movie. So I figured, why not do a version of my favorite move with my favorite pairing. Please Enjoy. Rating is K now, but may slowly escalate. **

Belle leaned back in her arm chair, the soft crackling of the fire keeping her warm from the chilly air blowing through the cracks in the shutters. Her younger sisters giggling could be heard upstairs, and her elder sister sat next to her, a bit of embroidery on her lap. "Something wrong, Belle?" Red asked, putting down the needle to give Belle a view of the foxglove pattern she had crafted so delicately.

"No, it's just this book, I have already read it a few times." She shut the dog eared copy of famous poetry her father had bought for her a year ago.

"Well, perhaps we can go into town and pick up some new literature." Red smiled fondly at her younger sister of a year. Belle had such a voracious appetite for books, and she secretly wished she was as knowledgeable as the young woman.

The two sisters retired to bed a half hour later, and Belle dreamt of libraries filled with dull poetry.

The town gossip circulated rather quickly, much to Belle's dismay. Her mother couldn't be kept still as she circulated the shops, leaning in to chat noisily to whoever would listen. Rich and handsome Mr. Jefferson and his friend had come to stay for a spell in their cozy town. Of course, his fortune was great enough to have all the suitable ladies in town interested. As she perused the new literature in her favorite book store, Belle smiled contentedly. Today was turning out to be quite full of surprises, as her hands rested on a book by one of her favorite authors. It was obviously an older book of his, but Belle had never seen it. Rumford Gold had a way with words that Belle could never find an equal to. His soul seemed to be poured into the words he wrote and she held the book close as she made her way home with her sisters and mother.

"You must visit them." Her mother demanded in an irritated tone. "You know he must marry one of them."

"There is no need," her father replied in a manner as equally aggravated. "I paid Mr. Jefferson a visit this morning."

"Oh how you tease." His wife admonished him with a soft slap on his knee. "And what is the news?"

"Mr. Jefferson is very excited to attend the ball tomorrow night." He pursed his lips, showing disinterest in continuing discussion.

"Oh, oh, thank heavens. Red, RED!" She called out and her eldest daughter came in from the garden.

"Yes mother?" She asked, her long brown locks tied back in a messy bun. Her eyes went to her younger sister sitting on the settee, looking for answers. Belle simply rolled her eyes and Red bit back a giggle.

"Mr. Jefferson is in town, yes, you know this. Well, you are to meet him tomorrow night at the ball. He makes 10,000 pounds, can you believe it? And of course he will fall in love with you." She stated, as if it was set in stone.

"I will try to make an impression on him." Red replied shyly.

"And what of his friend?" Belle spoke up, addressing her father directly.

"He's much too old for you girls. Nearing his late forties I believe, and still unmarried."

"And his fortune?" His wife prompted.

"At least twice what Jefferson makes." He replied.

"Well then age is of no consequence. If either of them notice one of my girls I can die in peace." She nodded and went off to check on dinner. Red left after sharing a smile with Belle, who lifted her book back to her face. Mr. Gold had never written a book such as the one she held in her hand. It was his most beautiful work yet. Despite his somewhat boring topics he was able to hold her attention captive. His work was plainly nonfiction, and it illustrated forests far away, until she found this book. It told the story of a young man, and at first she thought it a biography. The main character was born in a rich family with exponentially high expectations, yet all he wished to do was write. Belle finished the book late into the night, her eye lids drooping and the book almost falling from her grip. She woke up the next morning with a warm blanket tucked around her and the book safely laid on the table. Today was the ball, at which Red was to find true love apparently. Red had always been the most adventurous of all the sisters, yet kind and sagacious. A man would be a fool not to fall head over heels in love with her. Belle sighed inwardly, she may enjoy books over company, but she still longed for love. Perhaps the ball tonight would bring her luck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This is my second installment in my Rumbelle Pride and Predjudice AU. I have received comments suggesting OUAT characters to be set as certain P&P characters and I appreciate the feedback. I have a certain cast in mind, and did change the character from Mr. Hook to Mr. Jefferson. I just see Hook as a better Wickham. Please Enjoy. Rating is K now, but may slowly escalate. **

The day was spent preparing for the ball. Cheeks were pinched until they turned scarlet, gowns pulled tight, and the air held a feeling of sweet anticipation. Even if Mr. Jefferson was meant for Red, it wasn't a sin to flirt with him. Their father begrudgingly dressed in his tailored suit and cravat, while their voluptuous mother wore a gaudy dress of pale pink. Belle herself wore a fitted light green dress that had short sleeves and a simple lace trim. It fit her hips and bosom snuggly. It wasn't her most fine dress, but it was still formal enough for the town hall. Afternoon fell and they began their short walk into town. Emma, the rowdiest of the daughters gossiped loudly with her inseparable younger sister Aurora. Quiet Regina stayed in the back, her dress a simple brown. She wasn't there to impress anyone.

The ballroom was bustling with activity. Mr. Jefferson was not there yet, so the sisters took their first dance. Red and Belle stayed talking to one another instead, despite their mother's demand that they be in motion when the rich gentlemen arrived; so as to see they were fit. Emma swooped by, her hands clasped by the carpenters son, who held a love struck expression. Belle caught sight of Regina sitting alone with her father, who smiled at Belle when he saw her looking. Aurora danced beside her sister, her face betrayed her expression of thinly masked jealousy at Emma's partner.

With further study of the room, Belle locked eyes with her dearest friend Mary Margaret, who made her way over and they embraced.

"It seems Mr. Jefferson has not arrived yet." She laughed out of glee. The ball did have a certain atmosphere that inspired a smile.

"Perhaps he was delayed by his mysterious friend." Belle interjected. She had been picturing the older gentleman in her mind for the past night. Maybe he was hideous, with a belly from lack of exercise and balding hair. Perhaps he was extremely jolly or maybe horribly boring. Belle was always interested in mystery.

"I have heard that his friend made his fortune in less than respectable ways." Mary whispered.

"Less than respectable?" Red asked.

"He was born into riches, but almost doubled his fortune." She nodded knowingly.

Belle was about to ask for his name when a hush fell over the gay party. Mr. Jefferson walked in, a handsome young lady beside him. He was gorgeous to say the least, a somewhat silly smile on his face. The girl beside him seemed to have a permanent scowl. She had long golden tendrils of hair and fine white gloves. However Belle's attention focused on the man walking behind them. He was not at all what she had expected. He walked on a black cane with a gold top, a light limp in his leg. His caramel hair was shoulder length, straight, and completely accounted for. He did not smile, simply followed Jefferson and the girl. If Belle was interested before she was absolutely intrigued now. There was no reason for such a man to be unmarried. He rested at the front of the room, as the curious folk began chatting to Jefferson, who was all smiles.

Belle decided to dance with her sister, who was awe struck by the man who was meant to marry her. The dance was light hearted, and Belle weaved in and out of arms until the music stopped. Much to their surprise Jefferson was waiting, and asked for a dance. Red smiled and took his hand introducing herself. Belle faded to the side to watch them dance and Mary found her soon.

"What do you think?"

"I find him quite handsome." Belle answered honestly.

"Yes, I daresay your sister is quite lucky." Belle blushed at Mary's misinterpretation, and didn't bother to correct her. "My father has talked to Jefferson, and was able to be introduced to his friend. His name is Mr. Gold, and he is the epitome of good breeding. His Aunt is Lady Cora de Bourgh of Rosings and he makes double that of Jefferson. He is the master of Pemberly, can you believe it? Here in our small town. Unfortunately his air betrays his good standing."

"What is it of his personality that would make him so undesirable?" Belle raised a delicate brow.

"He is too proud." Mary was unable to elaborate as she was asked to dance by a man. Belle shooed her off and took a seat on a crowded bench to the side. She smiled to herself as she watched her family interact. Jefferson was now dancing with another but didn't seem as pleased as when he danced with Red. The fair haired woman still stood next to Gold, leaning close and speaking to him only. His face did not betray any emotion beside disinterest. His eyes flashed to her and she quickly looked away, a blush coloring her cheeks.

When Mary returned the ball was nearing a close. Belle had been invited to dance a few times, but declined. "You have been quite busy."

"Oh yes." Her face was flushed from her dancing. Soon Belle's sister's gathered, their mother chatting to Mary's father about Jefferson no doubt. The ball was nearing its end and Jefferson came by to offer his farewell. Gold stood to the side with the mystery woman.

"Hello Mrs. Swan, Mr. Swan." Belle noted his good humor and how his eyes traveled to Red. Gold remained stoic beside his friend. "This is my sister, Abigail and my good friend Mr. Gold." His sister introduced herself with a fake smile and Mr. Gold nodded.

"These are my daughters." Mrs. Swan grinned. "Regina, our youngest, Aurora, Emma, Belle, and my eldest Red."

The conversation continued and Abigail was pulled into it despite her aversion. This left Gold and Belle silent bystanders. Regina had left to retrieve her coat, and Belle had no choice but to introduce herself.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Gold." She curtsied and his eyes turned to her.

"Likewise, Miss Belle." She had his full attention now, and felt belittled.

"Did you enjoy the dance?" She asked bravely.

"There is a certain atmosphere to be respected of small towns such as this." He managed to evade her answer and she felt foolish when she knew he hadn't danced at all.

"It must be quite different from the grand parties you are used to attending."

"There is much more finery to be sure." He gripped his cane tighter. "And Miss Abigail does intend on holding a ball at Netherfield."

"And that is Mr. Jefferson's estate?" She asked.

"Yes, a few miles walk out of town." He didn't seem to be interested in further speaking of the subject.

The group split up and began their journeys home. Mr. Gold bid farewell to Belle alone and she left the ballroom hall with a nagging interest in the mysterious man.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle curled up in the sheets beside her sister, their cold feet touching beneath the makeshift fort. Red couldn't sleep and the two gossiped about Jefferson until late at night. Belle kept her mouth closed as Red speculated on Abigail and Gold. "Perhaps they are betrothed, or even just courting." Belle kept her displeasure to herself at imagining the two together. "Oh do you think he likes me?" She asked.

"I believe he had eyes for no other girl in the whole room." Belle giggled as she got up to snuff out the candles.

"I dread this waiting." Red pulled down the sheet making the fort and laid it across the bed. The two curled under the sheets, Belle pulling her legs up into a ball. Her skin was smooth and she fell asleep with her hands on each knee.

The morning sun was bright and unwelcome to Belle's eyes. She rolled over to take up more space in the warm bed, noting that Red was gone. She pulled the sheets back over her head and fell into a dream. She was at the ball again, or some sort of dance. Gold was there and he did not seem to notice her. His eyes were only for Abigail, looking ravishing in a low cut white dress. She approached and he held her close, her head tucked beneath his neck. His hands traveled up her arms, and Belle watched her shudder. Suddenly Abigail was gone and he was regarding Belle coldly as he had at the ball, with no ounce of interest. "disgusting." He said the single word and Belle woke up. She was in a foul mood for the rest of the day, until a letter came addressed to Red. So it seemed despite Gold's dislike of such unfashionable events Jefferson still found them worth the while. The letter invited Red to lunch the next day at Netherfield. "I knew your beauty wasn't lost on him!" Their mother crooned. Belle slipped out silently, not out of jealousy, but to escape her mother's elation. She loved her dearly, but was quite embarrassed by her undisguised pride. Rumford Gold's book was clutched in her hand as she made her way to the pond near her house. She wondered if he had any relation to the Mr. Gold from last night, maybe a cousin or uncle of his. She doubted she would have a chance to speak with the man again, but maybe she could untangle this mystery at some point. She found her favorite small niche beside the water and settled down. The little alcove fit her body perfectly and the soft moss was a nice cushion.

She finished the book only a few hours later, closing it with a solemn expression. It had not ended happily, the main character dying alone in the empty halls of his estate after pouring ink upon all of his unfinished novels. Yet the emotion captured her, making her wish she could somehow find the sad empty man and somehow encourage him. She began her walk home and took a detour through the field near her house, running her hands through the golden wheat. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to dark golden hair nearing chestnut, her hands feeling the silky smooth of it. She stopped herself and took a moment of reflection as to why her mind had gone to Mr. Gold. Maybe somewhere in her mind she believed he was the author, but that couldn't be. He was a successful businessman, owning an estate, with impeccable upbringing, why would he write?

When she returned home it was nearing twilight and the household was much more quiet. Regina sat at the piano, a slow melody leaking out. Belle sat beside her at the piano and Regina smiled without meeting her eyes. "It sounds grand." She began the song a key lower. She had taken lessons as a child with her sisters, but found reading a much more enjoyable past time. Belle's fingers moved swiftly, mirroring Regina's. Emma came in chatting loudly with Aurora. The two were no doubt gossiping, but Belle paid them no mind until Mr. Gold's name was mentioned.

"Yes Belle talked to him, didn't you?" Emma called towards her sister, whose fingers stopped moving on the ivory keys.

"I had the pleasure of speaking to him briefly." Belle did not want to encourage their discussion.

"Was he as rude as they say?" Aurora's eyes lit up. It seemed Jefferson was becoming old hat.

"He was perfectly civil."

"Come on, what did you talk about?" Emma smiled like a Cheshire.

"Just small talk." Belle refused to elaborate.

"Oh you're no fun." Aurora pouted. The two soon retired to their beds and Belle was left alone with Regina.

"Do you like Mr. Gold?" She asked quietly and Belle collected her thoughts.

"Does it matter?" Belle replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Belle pulled on a warm shawl from her closet and began her trek to Netherfield. Red had gone yesterday, but had caught a dreadful cold from traveling in bad weather. Jefferson had sent news that he was keeping her in his estate until her sickness left. He was a fine man, a little silly, but nevertheless he had no trouble showing his affection for Red. A carriage rode by and Belle moved off the road so it could pass, the wheels spun across the dirt, flinging mud at Belle, who groaned in displeasure. Luckily it landed at her hemline, but she would be a mess when she arrived. Continuing her trip, she breathed in the clean air and scent of rain. She was greeted by the sight of Netherfield a little ways on, and it was quite the handsome estate. After a few knocks on the door she was taken in by a servant with a bemused smile on his face. The party was in the sitting room, and Belle felt abashed with her state. Jefferson stood upon noticing her, and Gold soon after.

"Miss Belle!" He greeted her happily and invited her to sit. Gold remained silent, but she could feel his eyes on her. "Red is getting better already, she hasn't even complained once."

"Hello Miss Belle." Abigail greeted her with a forced smile.

"Hello Miss Abigail." Belle replied with a shy nod.

"You look…well." She pegged the cleverly put insult onto the end.

"Oh, thank you. It was a long walk-."

"Walk?!" Abigail exclaimed.

"Oh yes, I love walking, especially after the rain."

"And your mother allowed this? Why did she not let you take a carriage?" Abigail inquired.

"Oh, I didn't want to trouble her."Abigail sat back on her couch, her surprise dimming. Belle did not see the incivility of taking a short walk. She felt Gold's eyes again and raised her eyes to him "Hello Mr. Gold." Belle bravely greeted him.

"Hello Miss Belle." He nodded his head. If he was impressed by her speaking up he did not show it. There was a moment of awkward silence afterwards and Belle asked of the state of her sister and Jefferson took her to Red.

"Did you see her skirt? Practically caked with mud." Abigail snorted after Belle had left with her brother.

"I did, but I am sure it was not of her own volition." Gold replied, and Abigail failed to come up with a snide comment.

"To take such a long hike, she must be quite a strong young woman." Abigail hoped this would put him off, after all, who would want a strong woman? They should be soft.

"I'm sure she is very strong." His reply came quietly, and Abigail felt as if he was not referring to her body. He picked up the quill sitting next to him and began writing on a spare piece of parchment.

"Are you writing a new novel?" Abigail asked, feigning interest. He knew she did not read his works.

"On the cusp."He replied, not taking his eyes off of the words he created.

"Oh, you should write a romance, a true one." She batted her lashes and he tried to hide his contempt.

He wrote in silence until Abigail grew bored and went to sew.

Belle was delighted to see Red was feeling better. The fever had only lasted a night and she would come home tomorrow. Thanking Mr. Jefferson, the two made their way to the lounge, where Abigail and Gold were sitting. Jefferson moved to pick up a small revolver that sat on the table. He inspected it and produced a cleaning towelette from a nearby drawer.

"Hunting season is coming soon, Gold. Won't it be such fun?" He polished the trigger with a quaint smile.

"Countryside like this must have a plethora of huntable game." Gold did not show an immediate interest in the sport, more like he simply went on with it for Jefferson's sake.

"Oh yes, I do hear the rabbits are quite numerous, is that true, Belle?" He directs his attention to her, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"My father is not interested in the sport, but I do notice most handsome white rabbit skins for sale in town regularly." She smiles.

"What does your father do?" Jefferson asked.

"He fancies tending flowers." Belle replied.

"How odd." Abigail interjects with a smirk. Belle only just recognizes the book clutched in her hands. It was Mr. Gold's oldest work. The story of the young man who wrote and destroyed all he had created. After he had published the fiction work he began writing of nature.

"Do you like that book?" Belle cannot hide her curiosity as she changed the subject. A revelation struck her, she could finally learn if this Mr. Gold was the author she so loved.

Abigail took the question as a sign of embarrassment of her father and smiled with victory. "I have only just begun it."

"Oh, I must tell you it is not a happy tale." Belle smiles and Mr. Gold's back remains turned to his desk. He was not the author then, and Belle tried to hide her disappointment. "I found his newer work when studying my father's library. Simple books on wildlife and trees were his modest beginning, yet the narrative to the pieces were quite moving. He is an old soul, surely."

"Yes, surely." Abigail gave her a confused look. "Mr. Gold!" She calls out. "What do you think of this Mr. Gold's writings?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Do you wish to goad me, Abigail?" He turns and his face is blank. "You know I hate that novel."

Belle formed the conclusion that perhaps a relative of his, or another man with the same name had written the tale she loved so dearly.

"I have to disagree with you, Mr. Gold. I find the novel unparalleled by any other modern literature."

Gold scoffed and Belle puffed out her chest angrily.

"Why did you bother reading such a novel if you despised it?" She asked, trying to mask her anger.

"I was young and had poor taste." He answered with a slightly turned head, as if trying to figure something out.

"Well, I think He should write more novels like this, that is if he has not passed yet." Abigail snickered, but Belle was not finished. "I believe he had little confidence in writing such personal things, so he separated his soul from writing, instead pouring it into descriptions of the bark of tree's and coloration of leaves. He could not stop writing, because he loved it." She finished and the room sat in silence for a time before Abigail stood and made her way to Belle.

"Let us walk about the room." She offered her arm and Belle stood mechanically. The two walked around the room and Jefferson remained invested in cleaning his precious gun. However, Gold did not, instead choosing to watch the women for a bit. Belle was too shy and too angry to meet his eyes, and once their circuits were complete left Netherfield with half hearted goodbyes and a heavy heart.


End file.
